KiwiShop
by Matryoshkah
Summary: "Bueno, clasificando las cosas de mal a peor, Annie y yo terminamos, Annie es lesbiana, Annie me fue infiel con Mikasa, creo que soy gay y mi surtido de esta mañana estaba horrible. ¿Entiendes mi desesperación ahora?"
1. Milkshake de Fresa

_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece._

_Pareja: Levi/Eren_

_Rating: T, T y medio, casi pasado a M._

_Advertencias: situaciones cómicas y calientes. _

Notas de autora:

Este fic no fue escrito de una forma convencional para mí porque se basa un 60% de diálogos y un 40% de narración objetiva. Quise hacer un fic comedioso-romanticoso muy ligero de leer. La lectura es muy fluida y la historia no es para nada profunda, de hecho, admito que es bastante cliché, pero me gustó el resultado. Disfruten.

* * *

**KIWISHOP**

Capítulo 1/12

Milkshake de Fresa

—Tengo algo que decirte —adelantó Annie sin apuros, bebiendo su milkshake de fresa—. Espero que no cambie nuestra relación

—Oh no, reconozco esa mirada —reaccionó Eren, bebiendo su surtido—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Soy lesbiana.

Ambos estaban en KiwiShop, la heladería y juguería que solían visitar juntos. Cómo de costumbre, Eren había ordenado un surtido, y Annie un milkshake de fresa tibio.

Eren, intentando no ahogarse con el maldito surtido (que sabía horrible), analizó con rapidez lo dicho por Annie. Acabó todo el jugo sin pausa. Lo absorbió todo a través del sorbete y, con el cerebro acalambrado y la garganta húmeda, se limitó a realizar una simple pregunta:

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —respondió al instante—. Soy lesbiana.

—¿Sabes que esto cambiará nuestra relación para siempre?

—Lo sé.

Eren aspiró el jugo por el sorbete, pero la copa ya estaba vacía.

—¿Cómo sabes que eres lesbiana?

—Nunca te quise como un novio —Esa no era la respuesta oportuna para la pregunta, y de ningún modo explicaba el asunto de la repentina salida de closet, pero Eren optó por no objetar al respecto y aceptarla—. Más bien siempre te consideré como un mejor amigo. Además, ya he estado con una mujer y me ha gustado.

—Esto no se puede poner peor. —Se dijo Eren en voz alta, colocando su sorbete en el milkshake de Annie y absorbiendo el jugo. Se arrepintió. Estaba caliente—. Ugh, esto no se puede poner peor.

—Sí, es peor —agregó Annie tranquilamente—. La mujer con la que he estado, es tu hermana.

—Dios, eso sí es terrible. ¡Mesero! —Eren optó por ordenar una merengada de fresa y arándanos fría junto con una ensalada de frutas para ambos—. Para aclarar, ¿con "has estado" te refieres a haber tenido sexo con Mikasa?

—Exactamente. —asintió Annie, tomándose el milkshake con calma.

—¿Desde cuándo sucede?

—No importa.

—Tengo derecho a saberlo. Eres mi novia, y con quien me engañas es mi hermana.

—El punto es que debemos terminar nuestra relación —Annie concluyó justo cuando el mesero colocaba la ensalada y la merengada de fresa en la mesa—. Lo nuestro no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Yo soy lesbiana y tú eres gay. No hay motivo para seguir esta farsa.

—¿Yo soy gay? —inquirió, más sorprendido que ofendido, llevándose un pedazo de kiwi a la boca—. Dame un respiro cariño, ¿de cuantas cosas más me enteraré hoy?

—Eren, tú eres gay. Le miras el trasero a Reiner.

—No —refutó, sorbiendo su merengada, que al menos sí estaba deliciosa—. No, estás equivocada. Yo no soy gay.

Annie giró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo sí soy lesbiana y que me cogí a tu hermana —admitió con tranquilidad como si estuviese hablando de cualquier cosa—. Y todo esto conlleva a que debemos terminar.

Eren asintió, terminando la merengada de fresa en un santiamén.

—Bien. Pero dime algo, ¿al menos fui buen novio?

—Eren, en el año que estuvimos juntos, sólo me besaste 2 veces. La vez que te propuse tener sexo, pusiste la cara como si hubieses chupado un limón. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Annie, me pediste que te hiciera sexo oral, por amor a Cristo.

—Te pedí que nos hiciéramos sexo oral mutuamente —corrigió Annie, y Eren hizo una inconsciente mueca de asco—. Ahí lo tienes. Como si hubieses chupado un limón. En definitiva, no te gustan las vaginas.

Ambos comieron el trozo de melón al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron.

—Traducción: fui el mejor novio del mundo. —concluyó Eren, provocándole una risa sarcástica a la rubia, quien terminó de comer el ultimo trozo de fruta en la ensalada.

—Fuiste un novio patético, pero fuiste y seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, y el mejor amigo de todos. —aseguró, levantándose de la mesa—. Te escribo luego.


	2. Surtido

Capítulo 2/12

Surtido

* * *

—¿Puedes creer que el surtido que pedí en KiwiShop esta mañana estaba rancio? Cada vez me decepcionan más.

—_Eren, te llamé porque en la última hora has twitteado más veces que en toda la semana. Y en todas tus actualizaciones__dices estar deprimido y que tu día es toda una mierda y estás al borde del colapso _—La voz de Armin al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchaba aburrida, como si ya hubiesen tenido una conversación semejante—. _Juro que colgaré si la razón es el jodido surtido._

—No, pero es una buena razón para estar deprimido.

Eren suspiró aliviado al lograr abrir la puerta. Se quitó los zapatos y pasó a la amplia y lujosa sala de estar, donde se lanzó en uno de los sillones.

—_¿Pasó algo con Annie? Me escribió pidiéndome que te consolara. ¿Por fin terminaron?_

—¿Cómo que "por fin"?

Por el ruido que hizo Armin al otro lado de la línea, Eren lo pudo imaginar girando los ojos.

—_Eren. Ella no te quiere, y tú eres gay. Su relación no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. _

—Mierda, ¿por qué parezco el último imbécil en enterarse que soy gay?

Eren se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y sólo vio un pedazo de mantequilla caducada por la mitad y una botella de cerveza abierta con una mosca muerta en su interior. Maldijo.

—_¿Pasó algo?_

—Bueno, clasificando las cosas de mal a peor, Annie y yo terminamos, Annie es lesbiana, Annie me fue infiel con Mikasa, creo que soy gay y mi surtido de esta mañana estaba horrible. ¿Entiendes mi desesperación ahora?

Hubo un corto momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea en el que Eren volvió al sillón y se lanzó con frustración en este.

—_Eren, ¿estás ahí?_

—No me he ido a ninguna parte.

—_Tranquilo hermano, vas a estar mejor. ¿Quieres que nos veamos?_

—No, no —En realidad era un "si, si", pero Eren no tenía los ánimos de ser una molesta para su mejor amigo en esos momentos—. Debes estar ocupado con lo de tu tesis. Además, estoy afuera buscando trabajo. —mintió.

—_Te felicito, Eren, finalmente estás sentando cabeza. Estoy orgulloso de ti. _

—No estoy buscando trabajo porque quiera sentar cabeza. Es que mi padre me dijo que ya no me depositaría dinero. ¿Puedes creerlo? Dice que ya tengo la edad suficiente para dejar de ser mantenido —despotricó, desabotonándose la camisa—. Que se jodan. Yo no pedí nacer, ellos deberían responsabilizarse de sus metidas de pata hasta que yo tenga una edad prudente.

Escuchó la risa de Armin al otro lado.

—_Según tú, ¿cuándo es una edad prudente?_

—Armin, apóyame una maldita vez.

—_Mi deber como tu amigo es ser franco contigo, aunque te duela. Es lógico que tus padres te obliguen a buscar un trabajo._

—¿Qué parte ves lógica? ¿sabes qué? No estas ayudando. Voy a colgar.

—_Eren, tienes 22 años. Dejaste de criar vacas con tus padres para mudarte a la ciudad y estudiar astrofísica. Ya es hora de que te valgas por ti mismo, así como lo hace Mikasa-san._

Eren bufó, girando sus ojos.

—No compres. Mikasa es perfecta, no hay nada que esa mujer no pueda hacer. Ella no es mi hermana biológica, ¿recuerdas? No tenemos los mismos genes. Sus genes son avanzados. Yo no sé ni siquiera se lavar un plato sin romperlo. Soy la inutilidad personificada.

—_Ay no, no, no. Eres bueno en muchas cosas, Eren_ —Armin intentó animarlo, sin tener mucho éxito—. _Por ejemplo, ehm, bueno, ya sabes, eres bueno en muchas cosas. Sabes hablar con la gente y eres bueno socializando._

Eren negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar soltar una risa patética.

—Dime algo que no sea una característica común de todo ser humano —Se detuvo al escuchar voces ajenas a la de Armin al otro lado de la línea telefónica— ¿Estas acompañado?

—_Sí, llegaron Connie y Sasha-san _—Eren escuchó un fuerte "holaaaa" de Connie y lo que pareció ser un "cómo estás" de Sasha con la boca llena—. _Chicos, llegaron en el momento perfecto. Nuestro Eren está atravesando una fase de baja complejidad. Ayúdenme a animarlo, recuérdenle sus buenos atributos._

—_¡Es guapo!_ —enfatizó Sasha.

—_Tiene ¿un bonito cutis? _—dijo Connie más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

—_Su cabello está mejor cuidado que el mío._

—_Su novia da miedo._

—_Connie, estamos remarcando los buenos atributos de Eren para encajar en un trabajo _—interrumpió Armin—, _¿qué tiene de bueno tener una novia que de miedo?_

—_¿Bromeas? Es un buen atributo _—Refutó Connie—. _La mía da demasiados problemas, eso es una desventaja._

—_¡Oye! _—reclamó Sasha.

—_Además, Eren y Annie ya no son novios._ —informó Armin.

—_¡Oh, que buena noticia!_ —Eren escuchó un sonido de interferencia, como si alguien le hubiese pegado a alguien con el celular—. _Auch, digo, ay dios, que tragedia. Lo siento, hermano._

—_Ya sé _—exclamó Sasha, arrebatándole el celular a Armin—. _Eren, si estás buscando trabajo puedes preguntar en KiwiShop. Leí un letrero que decía que estaban buscando personal. Creo que podría irte bien._

—¿En serio? —Eren intentó hacer memoria—. Voy todos los días y nunca vi dicho letrero.

—_Ánimo. Allá afuera hay chicos lindos esperando por ti._

—Dios —Eren se sobó las cienes—. ¿Tú también, Sasha?

—_Eren, tengo que colgar _—avisó Armin recuperando su celular—. _Ya casi es hora de verle la cara al profesor de cuántica. Ánimo, sé que vas a superar todos tus problemas. Me llamas si sucede cualquier cosa._

Se colgó la llamada y Eren lanzó el celular al otro lado del sillón.


	3. Limonada Frozen

Capítulo 3/12

Limonada Frozen

* * *

En cuanto Eren abrió la puerta, fue recibido por el familiar olor a frutas de KiwiShop. Se abrió paso a través de las mesas y fue directamente a su sitio, una mesita de dos sillas en la esquina, pegada a la ventana de vidrio y justo debajo del aire acondicionado.

Se detuvo en seco al observar su lugar ocupado por una pareja acaramelada. Los observó como si quisiese echarles una maldición, y optó por ocupar la mesa de al lado.

Al instante, una de las meseras lo abordó.

—Surtido, poca azúcar, bien frío y con sorbetón. ¿Me equivoco? —Eren no se sorprendió. Ella era la mesera que siempre lo atendía, evidentemente ya conocía sus gustos—. ¿O podrá ser que esta vez prefiere una limonada frozen?

—La verdad hoy no vine a consumir. Estoy aquí debido al anuncio de afuera.

Eren señaló el letrero pegado al vidrio de la ventana. "SE SOLICITA EMPLEADO, URGENTE".

—¿Quieres trabajar aquí? —preguntó la mujer de lentes, mirándolo atónita—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Completa y totalmente seguro?

—Sí, quiero trabajar aquí. —Eren insistió.

—NIÑO, PIÉNSALO BIEN. ESTÁS TOCANDO LA PUERTA DEL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO.

Eren se asustó. Nunca imaginó que la mesera le gritaría de ese modo.

—Disculpe, pero…

—Niño, lo digo en serio, piénsalo muy bien. —La mesera se acercó al rostro de Eren, mirándolo profundamente. Eren no sabía qué hacer, empezó a ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía de la mesera. Por suerte, cuando la escena comenzaba a llamar la atención, un hombre de baja estatura con mirada intimidante intervino.

—Hange, deja de molestar al niño.

La mesera se alejó de Eren con rapidez, volteando toscamente para encontrarse con la matadora mirada del que parecía ser su superior.

Eren se recostó del espaldar de su silla y respiró hondo. La perturbadora escena le había hecho considerar la idea de ordenar ese Surtido que la mesera, aparentemente llamada Hange, le había ofrecido en un principio. Pero se contuvo. Fue a pedir trabajo, no a despilfarrar más dinero.

—Jefe, buenos días. El niño está pidiendo una mezcla extremadamente difícil de realizar. —mintió mientras miraba a Eren con ojos bien abiertos, como si quisiera que le siguiese la corriente.

—La verdad es que quiero trabajar aquí. —obviamente Eren no le siguió la corriente.

—No sabes lo que dices, niño.

—Hange, piérdete —ordenó el gerente, luego mirando hacia Eren—. Tú, sígueme.

Eren se levantó de la silla y siguió al tipo con aura intimidante.

Estaba nervioso. No había sentido esas usuales ganas de ir al baño desde que tenía doce años y estaba en la escuela y lo atrapaban cometiendo alguna travesura. Aquel era el temor propio que se generaba durante el lapso de tiempo dado entre el pasillo y la oficina del director. Tenía miedo de no saber cómo responder alguna pregunta importante y que no le diesen el trabajo.

En momentos así, Eren deseaba ser una persona decidida y astuta, como Mikasa o Armin.

Atravesó el umbral de una oficina sumamente pulcra y ordenada, acto seguido se sentó delante del escritorio. Se dio la libertad de cruzar las piernas y esperó a que el hombre de impecable aspecto se acomodara detrás de su escritorio.

Vio como sacaba una solicitud de la gaveta y escuchó el sonido de la punta del lapicero siendo preparada para escribir.

—Dices que quieres trabajar aquí —Eren se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar, su voz era profunda y calmada—. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito dinero —respondió casi sin pensarlo, movido más por el temor que por cualquier otro pensamiento lógico—. Y me gustan las frutas —añadió como para embellecer su argumento—. Yo soy un cliente regular de su tienda.

—Sí, te he visto un par de veces —lo escudriñó detalladamente—. Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, soy el encargado de KiwiShop.

—El mío es Eren Yeager, señor. —se presentó.

—Dime, Eren, ¿Cuáles son tus atributos?

Su mente quedó en blanco.

Sin mencionar que no tenía una desgraciada idea de cuales podrían ser sus atributos, la mirada de Levi lo atravesaba como si pudiese meterse en su cabeza y destruir todo allí adentro. Francamente no lo dejaba pensar.

—Pues… soy bueno hablando y socializando con la gente —explicó Eren intentando recordar la conversación que había tenido con Armin esa mañana, y como pudo, parafraseó lo que había llegado a escuchar al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. También soy guapo, tengo buen cutis y mi cabello está muy bien cuidado y mi exnovia da miedo. Eso es todo, señor.

Levi lo observó con atención de la misma forma que se mira a un animal en el zoológico.

—¿Has trabajado antes? —preguntó al observar que Eren había terminado de enumerar sus atributos.

—Nunca, señor. Mis padres me mantenían hasta hace un día.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—No, señor. Siempre he comido afuera de casa.

—A ver —Levi se pasó la mano por el rostro, frustrado, sin intención de disimular su decepción ante las honestas respuestas de Eren—, ¿al menos tienes una idea de cómo hacer un omelet?

—Una vez intenté partir un huevo para hacer un revoltillo, pero quedó con pedazos de cascara, así que no estoy seguro.

—¿Y por qué razón debería contratarte? —preguntó finalmente, dejando el lapicero de un lado. Eren entendió que esa señal podía significar el fracaso de su contratación, por lo que decidió tomarse la situación con absoluta seriedad.

—Soy bueno ateniendo a la gente. Me he memorizado todo el menú de KiwiShop puesto que vengo aquí todos los días. Cuento con paciencia y buena presencia.

Levi frotó su rostro una vez más, y entonces señaló:

—No necesito más meseros. Una de mis cocineras quedó embarazada y necesito remplazarla con alguien.

Eren se levantó de la silla.

—Oh, no lo sabía, señor, disculpe. No se cocinar.

Maldijo en su mente. Eren no sabía ni cómo encender apropiadamente una licuadora. ¿Cómo rayos sería capaz de realizar algo tan difícil y complejo como un especial o un otomiru? Se rindió. Ese trabajo no era para él.

—Deja de ser tan cortes —demandó Levi sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, me haces sentir un anciano dictador.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Y ya deja de decirme "señor". Sólo Levi.

—Disculpe, señor, digo, Levi… san —se sintió como un idiota. Ya Eren no sabía si era correcto volver a sentarse o simplemente salir de la oficina. Aun quería el trabajo, así que optó por tomar asiento—. Creo que le hice perder el tiempo, así que me retiraré. —volvió a levantarse.

—Espera, Eren. Tienes razón, eres lindo —lo dijo tan repentina y honestamente que a Eren ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sonrojarse—. Eso atraerá clientas. Mandaré a Hange a la cocina, tú puedes quedarte como mesero.

Eren parpadeó, tardando varios segundos en procesar las palabras. Preguntó para cerciorarse:

—Disculpe, ¿significa que estoy contratado?

—Sí, empiezas mañana. Escribe tu correo para enviarte tu horario hoy.

—¡Muchas gracias! Dios, no pensé que conseguiría trabajo tan rápido. Tiene que ser algún récord. Un momento, por favor —Eren se interrumpió a sí mismo sin intentar ocultar su euforia, sacando su celular del bolcillo. En frente de la mirada incrédula de Levi, marcó un número que se sabía de memoria y se colocó el dispositivo en su oreja. A los segundos su llamada fue contestada—. Armin, dile a Sasha que gracias. Obtuve el trabajo. —habiendo dicho aquello, colgó y volvió su mirada a Levi—. Dígame, Levi-san, ¿Dónde debo escribir mi correo?


	4. Extracto

Capítulo 4/12

Extracto

* * *

—Buenos días, señoritas —saludó Eren sonriendo con la usual hipocresía de todo mesero—. ¿Qué van a desear hoy?

Mikasa y Annie lo observaron, estupefactas. Hubo un corto lapso de tiempo en el que nadie se atrevió a expresar palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente Mikasa habló:

—No puedo creerlo.

—¿Ves este uniforme? —Eren se señaló así mismo—. Créelo. Estoy trabajando. Ahora, pueden dejar de mirarme como si fuese una beluga al frente de ustedes y pedir su orden de una vez.

—Debe ser un milagro. Debo avisarle a mamá.

Eren giró sus ojos.

—Ya le avisé, pero gracias de todas formas —Justo en ese momento, Eren fue alumbrado por el resplandor de un flash—. Annie, querida, ¿acabas de tomarme una maldita foto?

—Eh, ¿sí? —respondió Annie apuntándolo con su celular—. Es para Twitter.

—No te atrevas, cariño. Bórrala.

—Annie —llamó Mikasa ignorando a Eren—. ¿Cuándo te dejará de decir "querida" y "cariño"?

—Cuando muera, supongo.

—¿Cuándo mueras tú o cuando muera él?

—¿Cuándo muera él? —Annie alzó una ceja—. Que importa, Mikasa.

—Claro que importa. No puedo permitir que Eren muera. Mamá no me lo perdonaría.

—Mikasa, tarde o temprano moriré —intervino Eren con impaciencia—. Deja el drama y pide lo que vas a tomar. Ahora soy una persona muy ocupada.

—Un momento —Annie calló a Eren sin dejar de observar a Mikasa—, ¿quieres decir que está bien que yo muera?

—Si de eso depende la vida de Eren, lo siento, pero sí.

—¿Sabes que terminé con él por ti?

—Suficiente —intercedió Eren ya cansado de ser ignorado—. Para Annie un piña-papaya-banana tibio. Para la insípida de Mikasa un extracto de zanahoria-maracuyá-naranja extragrande. Listo. No tengo toda la mañana para escuchar discusiones lésbicas. —Escribió en su libreta la orden y dejó la mesa sin escuchar la comprobación de las chicas.

Eren suspiró una vez llegó al área donde se despachaban los pedidos.

Aquella escena había sido extraña. Hace apenas un día Annie era su novia, su papá lo mantenía y su última preocupación era trabajar. Ahora todo estaba al revés. El cambio se había dado tan repentinamente que ni él mismo acababa de entenderlo.

Annie ya no era su novia. Ahora Annie era sólo una amiga. Sin embargo, su relación no había sufrido modificaciones.

Allí estaban, Annie, Mikasa y Eren, conviviendo como siempre, sin incomodidad o rencor. La relación era la misma. Eren no estaba ni remotamente enojado con Annie por haberle mentido, ni con Mikasa por haberse acostado con Annie cuando aún era su "novia".

No estaba herido, o enojado. No la extrañaba. No se sentía deprimido ni triste como se debería sentir alguien después de terminar una relación de un año. Por el contrario, Eren se sentía más aliviado y tranquilo que nunca, y a juzgar por el estado de ánimo de Annie, ella tampoco se había visto afectada.

Era como si nunca hubiesen sido novios.

* * *

.

Eren estaba en la parte trasera de KiwiShop hablando por el celular.

—Señora, juro que tendré el dinero. Sólo deme un par de semanas más. Juro que le pagaré el alquiler —Eren ya no hablaba, sino que gritaba a la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. Sí, también la factura de luz y de agua. ¿De gas? ¡Pero ni siquiera tengo cocina! ¿De cable? ¡No tengo televisor! Señora, no crea que puede aprovecharse de mí —la llamada se colgó, y Eren quiso lanzar el celular contra la pared, pero se contuvo. Ya no podía pagar otro iPhone—. Maldición.

Guardó su celular en su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta para regresar al interior de KiwiShop, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Levi justo allí, observándolo. Se asustó, más por la intimidación de sus ojos que por el hecho de no haberlo escuchado llegar.

—Eren, ¿sabes que los celulares están prohibidos durante la jornada laboral?

—Disculpe —señaló mostrándole la pantalla de su celular—, pero ya son las doce y media.

Levi no se inmutó. Ni siquiera miró el celular.

—Son las 12:28. Faltan dos minutos para finalizar su día de trabajo.

Eren quedó frío, callado absolutamente por el argumento de su superior. Tenía razón, eran las 12:28 y reglamentariamente la hora de salida era a las 12:30, pero el margen de tiempo era de solo unos pocos minutos.

—Disculpe. Estoy llenos de problemas. La dueña de la casa me va a echar hoy si no le pago el alquiler. No tengo el dinero suficiente y tampoco tengo donde ir. Estoy absolutamente jodido.

—Como encargado de KiwiShop está en mi deber preocuparme por mis empleados —Respondió Levi con un tono de voz desinteresado que no concordaba con el contexto de sus palabras—. Tus problemas afectan tu desenvolvimiento laboral, así que estaré dispuesto a ayudarte. Te adelantaré tu primera paga.

Otra vez Eren se quedó frío, sorprendido por el repentino interés en ayudarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Levi-san. —agradeció, todavía perplejo.

—¿Cuánto debes a tu arrendadora?

—Le debo un mes de renta y tengo que pagar los servicios: la luz, agua, gas, cable e internet —enumeró, haciendo cálculos mentales—. En total serían unos 724 000 yenes.

Levi mostró sorpresa al escuchar la exagerada cifra.

—¿Dónde demonios vives?

—En una zona exclusiva. Mi padre me lo pagaba. Está claro que debo buscar algo más barato.

—Estas consciente que tu sueldo semanal es de 23 400 yenes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No paga por un mes entero. Lo entiendo.

—Es difícil conseguir algo barato en esta área. Puedes venir a vivir conmigo —propuso de una forma tan trivial que Eren en un principio no supo de lo que Levi estaba hablando—. Mi casa es espaciosa, y no te cobraré si te encargas de los quehaceres. Sería mientras buscas algo que puedas costear.

Nuevamente Eren se quedó frío, y esta vez no disimuló su sorpresa.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir, aun intentando procesar el repentino giro de los acontecimientos—. No sé qué decir.

—Hoy estoy ocupado, pero mañana puedo ir a recogerte con tus maletas para llevarte a mi casa —se ofreció, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera para volver a KiwiShop—. Pásate por mi oficina para el tema del adelanto.

Eren volvió a sorprenderse, esta vez sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Levi estaba dispuesto incluso a llevarlo en su auto hasta su casa, y por alguna razón, eso le producía una dulce sensación de importancia.

Era extrañamente agradable que Levi, una persona que era fría y jodida con todos, se preocupara tanto por él.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Digo, Levi-san.


	5. Merengada Tropical

Capítulo 5/12:

Merengada Tropical

* * *

—Eren, las chicas de la mesa del fondo solicitan que seas tú el que las atienda —avisó Gunther con tono pícaro. Eren, quien venía de dejar su último pedido, alzó una ceja con desconcierto—. Eres popular, amigo.

Gunther le señaló al grupo de susodichas, entonces lo entendió todo. Eren sonrió con gracia devolviendo su mirada hacia su compañero.

—¿Sabes que una de "ellas" es, en realidad, un hombre?

—No puede ser —Gunther rectificó el grupo nuevamente, dándose cuenta de su error—. Creí que todas eran mujeres. Debo comprarme unos lentes.

Eren caminó hacia la mesa que solicitaba sus servicios y saludó con cordialidad fingida, como siempre.

—Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Qué se les ofrece hoy?

—Voy a pasar por alto lo de "señoritas" porque parece que estás de buen humor —interrumpió Armin leyendo la carta del menú—, y eso es algo que no se ve últimamente. Pero para la próxima, date cuenta de que estamos aquí. Estas mujeres quieren que seas tú el que las atienda.

—Cuéntanos el motivo de tu alegría. —requirió Mikasa.

—Apuesto a que ya descubrió las maravillas del sexo homosexual. —opinó Annie, con el mismo humor que Mikasa.

—¿Eres neko o tachi?

—No —dijo Eren mirando a Annie—, y no. —dijo, mirando esta ves a Mikasa—. No actúen como si siempre estuviese de mal humor. No soy un gruñón.

—Desde que éramos pequeños has sido un gruñón —se excusó Mikasa—. Tienes de gruñón lo que tienes de gay.

—Está bien —interrumpió Eren, con su sonrisa borrada y su amabilidad esfumada—. Arándano especial frío para Annie. Mikasa está insoportable, lo que significa que está en sus días, para ella una manzana-remolacha-naranja. Y para Armin, una merengada tropical. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Eren, sabes que me hace daño la leche… —se quejó Armin.

—Asco, no me tomaré ningún especial. —se quejó Annie.

—Sabes que no me gusta la remolacha. —se quejó Mikasa.

—Ninguna objeción entonces. Pronto sale su pedido. —los ignoró haciendo una breve reverencia y se fue a la zona de despacho de pedidos, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Allí lo esperaba Petra con su natural semblante amable, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa materna.

—¿Son tus amigos?

Eren dejó el pedido en la mesa y suspiró con cansancio, asintiendo a la pregunta de Petra.

—Desgraciada y afortunadamente, sí. El rubio es mi mejor amigo, se llama Armin. La pelinegra con cara de aburrimiento es mi hermana, Mikasa. Y la rubia con cara de enojada es mi exnovia, Annie.

—¿Tu exnovia? —Petra alzó sus cejas con sorpresa mientras le otorgaba la hoja de pedidos a Hange —. Pensé que eras gay.

—Tú y todo el mundo —admitió, aburrido. Ya aquello no le ocasionaba sorpresa ni molestia—. Parece que irradio algún tipo de vibra homosexual que todos a mi alrededor pueden percibir excepto yo mismo.

—Disculpa, no quería ofenderte. Es que la forma en como miras al gerente…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —El aburrimiento y cansancio en el gesto de Eren cambió drásticamente a uno de sorpresa y preocupación—. Dime, por favor, ¿cómo lo miro?

—Como si ese enano tuviera un mapa en su trasero. —intervino Hange, quien había estado escuchando la conversación.

—Escuchen, par de locas de mierda —expresó Oluo, enojado, recibiendo la hoja con los pedidos—. Ya les he preparado once pedidos de jugos, no es justo. Yo soy el encargado de las ensaladas. Dejen de chismosear sobre la vida homosexual de Eren-kun y muevan esas nalgas a trabajar.

—Sí, sí, esta vez te salió de maravilla la imitación de Levi-san, ahora cállate y enciende la maldita licuadora —Petra silenció ferozmente a Oluo haciéndole un ademán de "lárgate" con la mano, para luego dirigir su mirada tierna de vuelta a Eren—. Cariño, Hange-san tiene razón. Le miras el trasero a Levi-san como si se te hubiese perdido algo allí.

—No puede ser —Eren ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de avergonzarse—. Debo ser el tipo más imprudente de todo el planeta.

—Ya te había visto muchas veces venir con la chica rubia, pero no parecían una pareja. Más bien eran como si fuesen amigos.

—Soy malo demostrando afecto. —eludió Eren, intentando no sentirse ofendido con el sincero comentario de Hange.

—Toma, aquí tienes tu pedido. —dijo Oluo de mala gana.

* * *

_Notas finales_

_Aquí una lista de los trabajadores de KiwiShop en vista de que ya salieron algunos y seguirán saliendo. Y de una vez agradezco por sus views, favs y follows! _

_Dueño: Erwin Smith_

_Gerente: Levi Ackerman_

_Cocinera líder en el área de jugos: Petra Ral_

_Ayudante en área de jugos: Hange Zoe / Isabel Magnolia (de reposo por embarazo)_

_Cocinero encargado en área de ensaladas: Oluo Bozado_

_Cocinero encargado en área de yogures y helados: Mike Zacharias_

_Mesero 1: Gunther Schultz _

_Mesero 2: Eld Jinn_

_Mesero 3: Farlan Church_

_Mesero 4: Eren Yeager_


	6. Pizza de Ayer

Capítulo 6/12:

Pizza de ayer

* * *

En cuanto Levi abrió la puerta principal, el olor a desinfectante le golpeó el rostro con brutalidad. Las luces se encendieron y el suelo, las paredes, el techo y cada pequeño o grande adorno, portarretrato o cuadro colgado en la pared, brilló, como si se tratase de un laboratorio de biología molecular.

Levi se retiró los zapatos y pasó adelante. Eren, evidentemente cohibido, permaneció de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Eren reaccionó ante la pregunta de Levi como saliendo de un trance—. ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

—¿Puedo pasar? —La pregunta era estúpida, pero debía realizarla si tenía que rodar sus maletas a través de ese suelo tan limpio.

—Puedes quedarte ahí toda la noche. Por mí no hay problema, —La respuesta sarcástica le dio la confianza a Eren de quitarse los zapatos y pasar adelante—. Siéntete libre de usar cualquier cosa. Incluso la cocina.

—Estoy bien comiendo en la calle, —informó, dejando sus maletas junto a uno de los sillones—. No quiero ocasionar un incendio en su cocina.

—Es eléctrica. Te serviría para practicar —señaló dos puertas—. Ese es el baño y ese es el dormitorio.

—¿Puedo tomar una ducha?

—No preguntes cada vez que desees ir al baño. Con la condición de que seas aseado, puedes usar todos los rincones de la casa. ¿de acuerdo? —se lanzó en el sofá, cansado, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras aflojaba su corbata.

—Gracias.

El baño era pulcro como el salón. Todo estaba estrictamente ordenado y limpio. Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse si Levi sufría algún tipo de desorden compulsivo por la limpieza mientras el agua caliente caía en su cuerpo. Si era así, estaba jodido, porque él era bien desordenado.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha, se colocó un boxer y salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello para no mojar el suelo a su paso.

Salió al salón y se sintió mareado por el olor a desinfectante. Ese lugar sería su casa, y ese olor a desinfectante siempre lo recibiría después del trabajo, y lo despediría de salida a la universidad. Sus ojos debían acostumbrarse a los brillantes objetos que lo rodeaban. Sus ojos debían acostumbrarse a la luz, la limpieza y el orden, pero a lo que más debían acostumbrarse sus ojos era a lo que yacía tumbado en el sofá:

Levi sin camisa con los ojos cerrados y el cabello ligeramente despeinado.

Eren olvidó por un instante cómo respirar. Se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Levi abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia, e hizo una leve mueca de impresión al verlo inerte, observándolo.

—Puedes vestirte en mi dormitorio. También puedes aprovechar tu día libre para acomodar tus cosas ahí. Mi ropero es grande, estoy seguro que tu ropa cabrá allí. Voy a calentar la cena.

El dormitorio de Levi estaba, evidentemente, igual de limpio y ordenado que el resto de la casa. El olor a desinfectante estaba presente, pero era más soportable que en el resto de la casa. Más bien había un aroma a kiwi que el cerebro de Eren rápidamente relacionó con Levi.

Eren se colocó una camisa vieja y holgada de una banda de rock británica que alguna vez había pertenecido a Annie y que ahora era suya, y decidió quedarse en boxer puesto que era verano y había calor.

Salió a la cocina y percibió un delicioso aroma a pizza que se interponía al del desinfectante.

Levi también se había cambiado de ropa, ahora tenía un pantalón holgado y seguía sin camisa.

—¿Te gusta la pizza?

—¿A quien rayos puede no gustarle la pizza? —Eren se acomodó en el sofá, donde Levi le ofreció un trozo en un plato de porcelana.

—Si te sabe raro, es porque es de ayer.

Eren la probó y quedó maravillado.

—Necesito saber dónde compras esto.

—No te lo diré. No necesito obesos en esta casa.

—Vamos, sólo la compraría una vez a la semana.

Levi checó el catálogo de Netflix por un momento, pero al instante se aburrió y apagó la gran pantalla.

—Debemos levantarnos temprano —indicó levantándose del sillón—. Voy a adelantarme a dormir.

Eren observó a Levi jalar un futón de gran tamaño hasta el centro del salón, donde lo dejó para ir a buscar una frazada y una almohada a su recamara. Eren, suponiendo que el futón era para él, terminó el resto de su pizza y se sacudió el sobrante para luego acostarse.

Cuando Levi volvió, lo miró inexpresivamente, como si quisiera reclamarle algo.

—Gracias por el futón. —Eren se estiró cuan largo era su cuerpo. Su cabello largo desparramado por todos lados y sus pies sobresaliendo del borde.

—El futón es para mí.

—¿Disculpa? —Eren preguntó, quitándose el cabello la cara y encontrándose con la fría mirada de Levi.

—Eres mi invitado, no te pondré a dormir en el suelo.

Eren se levantó con dificultad para entender a lo que se refería Levi.

—Me da igual dormir en el suelo. De hecho, me da pena que duermas en el suelo por mi culpa. Eres muy amable sólo con dejarme dormir en tu casa.

—Yo dormiré en el futón —explicó Levi lentamente, como si estuviese hablándole a un niño, lanzando la frazada y la almohada en el futón y acomodándose encima de este—. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

—¿Seguro? —La mirada desafiante de Levi lo calló al instante—. Está bien, entiendo. Gracias.

Eren se despidió, entró a la recámara y se acostó en la cama.

Era suave y cómoda como la que solía tener en su anterior casa, muy semejante, pero con un aroma diferente. El aroma a kiwi de Levi.

Eren se quedó dormido de inmediato, y tuvo un sueño extraño que lo involucraba a él, a Levi y a crema chantilly.


	7. McFlurry de Avellana

Capítulo 7/12:

McFlurry de Avellana

* * *

—¿Estudias? —Levi comenzó su interrogatorio una vez ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá comiendo sus respectivos McFlurry, que ambos habían comprado de regreso a casa.

—Estudio los martes, miércoles y viernes —informó Eren, mirando de vez en cuando el programa humorístico que estaban transmitiendo en la gran televisión y que, por cierto, no daba ni una pizca de gracia—. Programé todas mis materias para el horario nocturno. No chocan con el trabajo.

—¿Qué estas estudiando?

—Astrofísica. Estoy a un semestre de obtener la licenciatura.

—¿Qué harás una vez te gradúes?

—Estoy pensando comenzar mis estudios en ingeniería aeroespacial.

Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, auténticamente perplejo.

—Suena complicado.

—Es una carrera complicada —explicó Eren—, engloba ingeniería mecánica, astrodinámica, propulsión, aerodinámica, aeroelasticidad, informática, entre otras áreas complejas. Es una carrera práctica, a diferencia de la astrofísica, que es teórica.

—¿Quieres ir al espacio?

Eren detalló el interior de su vaso. Ya casi no quedaba nada de su McFlurry y aún faltaba mucho para quedar satisfecho. Estuvo a punto de exigir otro, pero se contuvo. Estaba mal aprovecharse de la amabilidad de Levi.

—Me gustaría, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ir allá arriba. Ni siquiera puedo partir un huevo apropiadamente.

—Yo sé cómo partir un huevo apropiadamente, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de todas esas cosas de mierdadinámica que acabas de nombrar. Si te lo propones, puedes lograrlo.

Eren metió su propia cuchara en el McFlurry de Levi y sacó una buena porción para llevársela a la boca. Estaba seguro que Levi le reclamaría, pero fuera de todo pronóstico, Levi ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Usted siempre quiso ser gerente?

—Quería ser bombero. Pero de algún retorcido modo terminé manejándole el negocio a Erwin —Eren tuvo el impulso de preguntar sobre Erwin, persona del cual lo único que sabía era que era el dueño de KiwiShop, pero Levi no le dejó formular su pregunta—. ¿Tienes pareja?

—¿Disculpe?

—Que si tienes pareja —repitió Levi, llevándose a la boca la última cucharada de McFlurry—. Algún tipo de vínculo romántico con alguien.

—No, señor. Tenía una novia hasta hace dos semanas. Ella resultó ser lesbiana y tenía una relación con mi hermana.

No había sido su intención sonar miserable, pero lo hizo, y Eren quiso decir algo como "estoy bien, no me afecta en nada" para remediarlo, pero no pudo, porque Levi estaba muy enfocado en atacarlo a preguntas.

—¿Tenias novi_a_? —preguntó Levi, alzando sus cejas—. ¿Mujer?

—Sí. Novia. Mujer. —Eren giró sus ojos. ¿Era tan difícil de creer?

Basándose en la gesticulación de Levi, Eren estaba casi seguro que respondería algo como "pensé que eras gay".

—Pensé que eras gay.

Ahí estaba.

—Me lo estoy empezando a creer de tantas veces que me lo han dicho. A estas alturas de mi vida ya no me sorprendería saber que mis padres y mis profesores de primaria también me consideraban gay. —soltó con ironía, entonces Levi, detallándolo con especial atención, le hizo una pregunta que cuestionó su existencia entera:

—¿Eres gay?

Todo se enmudeció.

Incluso el aburrido programa humorístico dejó de escucharse en el fondo.

Eren parpadeó, desconcertado y confundido. La escena fue como un déjà vu.

Ya había vivido un acontecimiento semejante durante su clase de Movimiento y Vibraciones ese mismo día, cuando el profesor, de entre 30 alumnos en el aula, súbitamente le había mandado justo a él determinar la amplitud máxima, el periodo, la frecuencia, la frecuencia angular y la fase inicial del movimiento en la gráfica de elongación en función del tiempo del cuerpo que estaba dibujado en el pizarrón, pero él ni siquiera había prestado atención a la definición de movimiento armónico simple por andar determinando el próximo color de cabello de su cantante de K-pop favorito. Había contestado una estupidez y se había ganado un buen regaño del profesor. Por su bien mental Eren sabía que debía contestar lo más rápido posible a la pregunta de Levi, porque era una pregunta simple que no dependía de la utilización de derivadas ni integrales para calcular el resultado. Era una pregunta cerrada, cuya amplitud de respuesta se basaba en un simple "si" o "no".

La mirada de Levi le taladraba, como en la entrevista de trabajo donde ambos se conocieron.

¿Era gay?

Muchas personas lo decían, pero Eren nunca se lo había planteado con seriedad.

—Puede que sea un poco gay —Respondió, indeciso. Era la primera vez que lo decía, tanto para él mismo como para el mundo exterior, y se sentía extraño—. No mucho, sólo un poquito gay.

—¿Te gustan los penes?

Lo dudó por un momento, pero habiendo respondido ya la pregunta anterior, cuya dificultad era mayor, esta fue mucho más rápida.

—Un poco.

—¿Te gustan los penes? ¿Sí o no?

—¡Sí! —exclamó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No sabía por qué, pero estando frente a Levi se sentía más valiente de expresar y aceptar los sentimientos que, de alguna forma, había ocultado de sí mismo.

—Entonces eres gay, eres muy gay.

—Que te lo digan tan directamente es… un poco impactante. —Eren suspiró, entre aliviado y asustado. ¿Cómo de estar comiendo tranquilamente McFlurry mientras veían televisión habían llegado a ese punto de aclaración existencial? Eren no lo recordaba, y la siguiente pregunta no lo dejó recuperarse del shock emocional.

—¿Nunca has estado con un hombre?

—No —admitió con algo de vergüenza—. De hecho, nunca lo hice ni con mi exnovia tampoco.

—¿Y qué demonios hacías con tu exnovia cuando estaban solos?

—Hablar —recordó vagamente—. Ir de compras. Ir a KiwiShop para criticar de las ultimas fotos de la gente en Instagram.

—Qué patéticos.

—Oye, suena aburrido, pero nos divertíamos mucho.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese pene tuyo nunca ha penetrado algo? —cuestionó Levi, esta vez riendo en son de burla—. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?

Eren suspiró, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado agotado.

—Agradecería que no se burlase de mi virginal miembro viril. Gracias.

—No me burlo. —dijo, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Se está riendo. Es la primera vez que lo veo reírse. Estoy muy seguro de que se está burlando.

Levi despegó la mirada del programa humorístico que hasta ahora no había mostrado nada interesante, y entonces lo miró, borrando de su rostro la sonrisa burlona de hace un momento, adoptando un semblante estoico.

—¿Has visitado alguna vez un bar de ambiente?

—No, pero no me cierro a la posibilidad de ir algún día.

—¿Quieres ir ahora?

—Dios mío, no —Fue el turno de Eren para reír burlonamente—. No me quiero imaginar lo incómodo que usted estaría en un lugar así.

Levi no sonrió. Seguía tan serio como cuando le tocaba trabajar y entraba en el papel del gerente de Kiwishop. La sonrisa de Eren se fue borrando lentamente.

—Yo suelo ir regularmente. —Le confesó Levi, y Eren no entendió al principio la gravedad de esa simple revelación. Sólo ladeó la cabeza como un cachorrito inocente.

—¿Por qué Levi-san iría a un bar de ambiente? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Un momento… no me diga que usted es...


	8. McFlurry de Oreo

Capítulo 8/12

McFlurry de Oreo

* * *

El agua caliente cae sobre su piel, relajando sus músculos.

Sabe que no debe durar mucho tiempo en la ducha porque Levi también tiene que bañarse, pero el agua está especialmente deliciosa. Quiere quedarse allí para toda la eternidad.

Eren cierra los ojos e imagina que está en las aguas termales cercanas a su ciudad natal. Está tan relajado que no escucha la puerta del baño abrirse.

Antes de percatarlo, alguien ha abierto la cortina de la ducha y ha entrado.

Eren abre los ojos y se escandaliza al ver a Levi, completamente desnudo, junto a él.

—Levi-san, ¿Qué está haciendo? —pregunta estúpidamente.

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

Lo estampa de frente contra la baldosa del baño y pega su cuerpo a su espalda.

Eren no sabe reaccionar ante tal muestra de agresividad repentina.

—¿Está enojado conmigo por haber tardado mucho en la ducha?

—Sí. —susurra con voz ronca. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Eren.

—Disculpe, ya voy a terminar. ¿Puede esperar que yo salga? Por favor.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en su oído, nuevamente con voz ronca. Eren cierra los ojos.

—No… no puedo concentrarme si está usted aquí.

—¿Necesitas concentrarte para darte un baño? —Levi suelta una sonrisa irónica, todo en su oído. Los sentidos de Eren comienzan a fallar.

Levi tiene recostando el miembro contra sus nalgas desnudas. Su mente tarda en entender la situación, pero su cuerpo reacciona al instante.

Levi lleva su mano hasta la entrepierna de Eren y emite una vibrante sonrisa al ver el espasmo con el que reacciona su cuerpo.

—Levi-san, su mano está tocando mi pene.

—¿Y qué?

Gimotea cuando la mano de Levi comienza a moverse con lentitud alrededor de su miembro, y su voz reverbera vergonzosamente en toda la ducha.

—Quítela de allí, por favor.

—¿Estás seguro?

No.

No es su culpa que tenga una erección. No es su culpa que cierre los ojos e inconscientemente eche un poco sus nalgas hacia atrás para sentirlo. No es su culpa que le agrade tanto lo que está pasando.

—No.

—Estás duro —le susurra, y Eren siente que por un momento su fuerza falla y sus piernas ya no pueden soportar su propio peso. Por suerte Levi lo está sosteniendo—. Eren, ¿me deseas?

No sabe como responder. Por su bien mental Eren sabe que debe contestar lo más rápido posible a la pregunta de Levi, porque es una pregunta simple que no depende de la utilización de derivadas ni integrales para calcular el resultado. Es una pregunta cerrada, cuya amplitud de respuesta se basa en un simple "si" o "no".

Pero se le ha olvidado cómo pronunciar palabras. Levi sigue acariciando su miembro, lentamente, rítmica y paulatinamente. Lo único que puede salir por su boca a esas alturas son gemidos.

Morirá. Eren siente que morirá. Un montón de sentimientos vienen encima de él como el agua caliente que cae por la regadera, abrumándolo, segándolo, confundiéndolo.

—Dime que quieres —susurra Levi, repartiendo besos que terminan convirtiéndose en mordidas en su nuca—. Lo que sea que quieras hacer, yo te lo haré.

"No sé lo que quiero." Quiere decir, pero sólo sale un ruidito desvergonzado de su boca, y quiere llorar, pero está muy concentrado en la mano de Levi moviéndose cada vez más fuerte en su miembro y todo pensamiento parece estúpido en comparación a la excitación que siente.

—No me mientas —dice Levi leyéndole el pensamiento—. Sabes lo que quieres. Sabes que quieres que lo meta en mi boca.

Levi voltea a Eren y ambos se miran cara a cara. Levi está impasible, en comparación a Eren, que parece un volcán en fase de erupción.

* * *

El sonido del despertador lo despertó.

Eren abrió sus parpados con pesadez, estirando su mano para apagar el despertador de su celular. Eran las cinco de la mañana y aún estaba oscuro afuera de la ventana.

Era evidente que lo anterior había sido un sueño. Uno que lo involucraba a él, a Levi y a la ducha. Obviamente no había sido un sueño común, sino una fantasía sexual. Y esta había sido más nítida que la anterior. Eren estaba tan impresionado de sus propias facultades imaginativa que, como primer acto reflejo, se le dio por llamar a la única persona que siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

Pasaron sólo 20 segundos antes de que le atendiese.

—Armin, ¿estás sentado?

—_No, estoy acostado. En mi cama._

—Perfecto, porque no vas a creer lo que me pasó.

—_Eren, son las 5 de la mañana _—regañó Armin con voz soñolienta y enojada—, _por amor a Jesucristo._

—Escucha, anoche Levi me dio a entender que es gay. Y hoy tuve un sueño húmedo muy… serio… con él. Estábamos en la ducha y el casi me la…

—_Eren. No puedo creer que me estés contando tus fantasías sexuales con tu jefe a las 5 de la mañana. ¿No pudiste esperar a que nos viéramos en KiwiShop o en la uni?_

—Armin esto es serio. Tú, Annie y Mikasa tenían razón.

—_Obviamente teníamos razón. Escucha, estoy muy alegre de que hayas percatado la vedad más obvia de tu existencia, y créeme que, si no estuviese tan molesto contigo por haberme despertado, estuviese mucho más feliz por ti. Ahora deja de llamarme a las 5 de la mañana si no quieres que bloquee tus llamadas._

—El Levi-san de mi sueño me hizo una paja, ¿puedes creer eso…? ¿Armin?

Armin ya le había colgado.


	9. Banana Split

Capítulo 9/12:

Banana Split

* * *

—Has hecho todo mal —concluyó Levi en medio del salón—. Los vidrios quedaron empañados. El suelo quedó sucio. Las vitrinas están empolvadas y hay tres platos rotos en la basura. ¿Qué hiciste todo el maldito día?

—Los quehaceres, como me lo pidió.

Eren estaba de pie junto a Levi, verificando los resultados de su arduo trabajo. Francamente se había esforzado en limpiarlo todo, pero el desinfectante y el legía le habían quemado la parte posterior de las manos y no había podido limpiar apropiadamente al final.

—Te dije que usaras guantes.

—Se me olvidó. —Mintió. Eren había intentado colocarse los guantes, pero sus manos eran muy grandes para la talla de Levi. No tuvo el valor para decirlo, así que decidió retribuirse la culpa.

Era miércoles, el día de descanso de Eren, y Levi le había encomendado los quehaceres del hogar. Había tardado todo el día en completar las tareas, y desde su punto de vista, había hecho un buen trabajo. Su mamá estaría orgullosa si se enteraba.

Pero la cara de Levi no era precisamente de orgullo. Suspiró, dándose por vencido, sentándose en el sofá.

—Toma una ducha. Salgamos a cenar.

* * *

Eran las siete de la noche, Levi había decidido comer sushi y Eren había aceptado sólo porque no pagaría. Justo al final, Levi le había ofrecido ir a una heladería cercana, una con pinta demasiado gourmet para tratarse de una simple heladería. No podía decir que no.

—Elige lo que quieras. —indicó Levi.

—Depende —Eren checó el menú de helados, percatando con frustración que ninguno bajaba de 1 000 yenes—. ¿Tengo que pagar? Porque si es así, prefiero el más barato, una paleta de agua quizás.

—Yo voy a pagar. —soltó Levi cual sugar daddy, y Eren no tuvo compasión.

—Un Banana Split de chocolate con avellana, vainilla y ron con pasas, por favor.

El mesero asintió, dirigiendo su mirada a Levi.

—Lo mismo que él.

El mesero asintió y cuando se dispuso a retirarse, Eren observó sin recato la forma en que sus bíceps se ocultaban agresivamente en su traje, y fue inhumanamente imposible evitar girar su cabeza para verlo marcharse. Eren sintió la urgencia innata de chequearle el trasero al mesero, y nada lo detuvo. No estaba mal, esa curvatura glútea fue una vista amena de observar, excepto hasta que su trayectoria visual le llevó a ver la mesa del fondo, donde había dos mujeres con sus copas de helado ya vacías.

Una rubia con cara de pocos amigos, y la otra pelinegra, con quien intercambió miradas muy fugazmente.

Eren volteó lo más rápido que su cuello le permitió, volviendo su mirada a Levi.

—No puede ser. —dijo con frustración.

—¿Ya terminaste de estudiar los glúteos del meserito?

—Sí, son perfectos —respondió Eren inconscientemente, pensando en lo incómodo que se pondrían las cosas si aquellas dos llegasen a divisarlos.

Eren maldijo muchas veces en su mente y pidió a Dios, si es que existía uno, que esas dos no los divisaran. Y maldijo a Dios, si es que existía alguno, por permitir que, de todas las heladerías en Shinjuku, ellas hubiesen elegido comer helado en esa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Levi al verlo nervioso tan repentinamente.

—Las chicas del fondo —susurró, y Levi dirigió una muy disimulada mirada hacia dicha dirección.

—¿Las conoces?

—La pelinegra es mi hermana —informó Eren en un susurro—. La rubia es mi exnovia.

—¿Quieres ir a saludarlas?

—No. Definitivamente no. Espero que no nos vean. Seguro van a armar un escándalo.

—Soy portador de malas noticias entonces. —dijo Levi mostrando especial interés en el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

—No me digas que ya nos notaron.

—Peor. Vienen hacia acá.

Eren frotó sus manos en su rostro.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos después que Levi lo dijera. La rubia arribó primero, y por inercia, se acercó a Eren para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—Te lo dije —la segunda en llegar fue Mikasa, quien saludó a su hermano de la misma forma—. Soy capaz de reconocer esta nuca a un kilómetro de distancia.

Eren suspiró, cansado.

—Levi-san, ella es Mikasa Yeager, mi hermana —señaló, y la nombrada le dirigió una mirada feroz—. Ella es Annie Leonhart, mi exnovia y la actual novia de mi hermana.

—Eso fue incómodo —Annie se abrió paso en la mesa, donde no había sido invitada, y se sentó jalando consigo a Mikasa—. Sin embargo, Eren y yo quedamos en buenos términos. Nuestra relación no sufrió cambios drásticos.

Annie no lo había dicho con intención de herir, pero de alguna forma Eren supo que debía sentirse ofendido.

—Tú —Mikasa le habló irrespetuosamente a Levi—, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Eren?

—Mikasa, por favor no empieces —intervino Eren al ver la expresión seria en la cara de su hermana—. Y sé educada, es mi superior.

—Cállate —Mikasa silenció a Eren cortantemente sin dejar de analizar a Levi—. ¿Qué relación tienes con Eren?

—Como ya lo escuchaste, soy su superior —respondió Levi con la misma hostilidad pero con educación, sin dejarse intimidar ni un poco por la matadora mirada de Mikasa—. También vivo con él.

—Fuertes declaraciones —añadió Annie, sonriendo pícaramente hacia Eren—, aunque muy predecible. ¿Por fin saliste del closet?

—Cariño, no hagas acusaciones sin pruebas contundentes. Levi-san se ofreció amablemente a dejarme vivir en su casa mientras consigo un lugar que pueda costear.

—Eren, me tienes a mí —intervino Mikasa—. Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda. Puedo hablar con papá, o pudiste mudarte con Annie y conmigo.

—Mikasa, no te metas en sus problemas. Nuestro Eren ya está grande —Annie no dejaba de sonreír—. Déjalo que experimente nuevas emociones.

—Escúchame muy bien, Levi-_san _—Mikasa advirtió justo cuando llegaban los banana Split del mesero ardiente—. Lastimas de algún modo a mi hermano y te las verás conmigo.

—Cuidaré muy bien de él. —aceptó el reto. Ahora que los helados habían arribado, Levi podía disfrutar mejor de la velada. En comparación a Eren, quien no le faltaron ganas de correr a esas dos de su mesa.

—Tengo varias condiciones —explicó Mikasa—: Eren tiene que ser el tachi. Y siempre debe haber presencia de un condón. Si es posible, usar dos condones, por si uno se rompe.

—No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. —Eren se llevó una gran cucharada de helado a la boca, intentando apaciguar la vergüenza con el dolor en sus dientes debido a la crema fría.

—Disculpa, Yeager-_san_, pero estás confundida —aclaró Levi de pronto—. Eren y yo no mantenemos relaciones. Él vive temporalmente en mi casa, pero no compartimos ningún vínculo romántico.

—¿Eso es cierto? —le pregunta Annie a Eren, mostrando una exagerada mueca de decepción.

—¿Qué demonios creías?

—¿Qué creías tú? —preguntó Annie mirando a Mikasa.

—Francamente creí que tenían coito.

—¿Verdad?

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviésemos aquí? —dijo Eren, harto de toda la situación—. Gracias.

* * *

.

—Eren —Levi dijo junto al aludido en el umbral de la puerta, con la mirada perdida en el piso de su casa repleto de agua—, dejaste el grifo abierto antes de salir.

Todo, desde la cocina hasta el baño, el salón y la recamara estaban inundadas. Eren intentó por todos los medios excusarse, pero las palabras no salieron como esperaba, pues era su culpa y lo sabía. Lo único que pudo hacer luego de permanecer todo un minuto observando el suelo como si eso fuese a ayudar en algo, fue disculparse.

—No lo lamentes —dijo Levi con simpleza, sin parecer enojado o alterado, entregándole un trapeador y un balde a Eren—. Esta es una buena oportunidad para que le des una buena trapeada al suelo.

Eren trapeó, secó, pulió y, de paso, desempolvó la vitrina que esa misma tarde había intentado limpiar y había fracasado.

Toda la faena culminó a las 3 de la mañana.

—Estoy agotado —declaró Eren, lanzándose a la cama luego de haber tomado una ducha—. Mañana tengo que trabajar y después tengo que presentar un informe sobre este nuevo pulsar ubicado en la constelación Sextans que gira a cuarenta y dos mil veces por minuto, que tiene aproximadamente 1,4 masas solares y que es orbitada cada 6,4 horas por una estrella acompañante que ha sido reducida a menos de 20 veces la masa de Júpiter.

—Cállate la boca, Eren. Fui yo el que hizo todo el trabajo —habló Levi, acostándose junto a él— Tú no sabes limpiar.

Los sentidos de Eren se alertaron en cuanto el brazo de Levi chocó con el suyo. Se sentó con rapidez al borde de la cama y lo observó, sin camisa, acostado junto a él.

—Disculpe —preguntó, obviamente cohibido. Levi abrió sólo un ojo, observándolo con molestia—, ¿desea dormir en su cama?

—En vista de que mi futón quedó mojado, dormiré contigo en la cama. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—No, nop —Eren se acostó nuevamente, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a Levi—. Es su cama. Puede dormir en ella cuando desee. —dijo, intentando mantener la compostura.

Levi se durmió casi al instante. Pero Eren, evidentemente incomodado por la presencia cercana de su anfitrión, no podía concentrarse en dormirse.

Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, debía levantarse en dos horas. Pero en lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento era intentar tranquilizarse, dejar de transpirar y dejar de enfocarse tanto en el hecho de tener tan cerca al protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales, quien en algún momento se había volteado y estaba respirando justo en su oído.

Eren no podía dormir. Algo le decía que no dormiría esa noche.

* * *

—Eren, ¿estás excitado? —pregunta Levi de pronto, sobresaltando a Eren, quien miraba fijamente el techo.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Porque puedo ver tu erección.

El bulto en su entrepierna se ve con claridad porque Eren duerme en boxers y no se está cubriendo con la frazada porque es verano y hace mucho calor. Se siente vulnerable a merced de la mirada sedienta de Levi, pero contrariamente su cuerpo reacciona, y su erección se amplifica y siente que muere cuando Levi coloca osadamente su mano helada adentro de su ropa interior.

Está sudando, está alterado y se siente extraño, como si la escena no fuese real. Como si estuviese en un cine erótico y él fuese el único espectador en la sala. Eren sabe de inmediato que es un sueño.

Eren sabe que es otra fantasía, y siente una pizca de decepción, pero está muy excitado y necesitado de atención, y sabe que debe despertar, pero no puede ni quiere interrumpir su fantasía sólo porque es inmoral y porque el protagonista está, en la realidad, durmiendo a su lado. Y si llega a eyacular en la real cama de Levi, no habrá haber excusa existente que explique lo sucedido. Pero no importa porque Levi no puede leer su mente, y justo en ese momento siente la necesidad de dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

—Quítame la camisa. —ordena Eren, con osadía, como en la realidad nunca sería capaz de actuar, y Levi le obedece. Le quita la camisa con lentitud, tal como quisiese que se la quitara en la realidad.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —le pregunta una vez le ha quitado la camisa, pero Eren nota que algo no concuerda. Levi no es del tipo que pregunta. El Levi que Eren conoce es dominante. Él sólo hace lo que quiere, sin preguntarle a nadie.

Levi se monta encima de Eren, acorralándolo entre él y la cama.

Le alza sus manos por encima de su cabeza y lo retiene con fuerza para acercarse a su rostro. Lo mira. Lo mira por un minuto entero, con esa mirada que Eren tiene la sensación de que puede leer sus pensamientos. Baja su cabeza sólo un poco y lame sus labios, y como acto reflejo Eren abre su boca para dejarlo pasar, sentirlo, saborearlo. Pero Levi se retira y lo mira desde lejos, complacido por el resultado de ese simple acto.

Eren se desespera, pero le gusta. Es un comportamiento verosímil en Levi y le agrada.

Juega con él pasándole la lengua por el cuello y bajando hacia su clavícula. Lo desespera dejando besos por toda el área y lo succiona con tanta fuerza que sabe que dejará marca, y le gusta, pero quiere más.

—Eren —le susurra en su cuello—. Colócate en cuatro para mí.

Dicho esto Levi se levanta y Eren obedece en ese mismo instante.

Eren está dispuesto de hacer cualquier cosa que Levi le pida, por más vergonzoso que esta fuese.

Si le pide que se quite la ropa, Eren lo hará. Si le pide que se ponga en cuatro, Eren lo hará. Y si le pide que abra sus nalgas mientras hunde su rostro en la sábana, Eren sin duda alguna lo hará.

Al fin y al cabo, todo es un sueño.

* * *

El despertador de ambos celulares sonó.

Eren los apagó con rapidez, aun con secuelas de su reciente sueño.

—Mierda, siento que dormí quince minutos. —indica Levi de mal humor, levantándose de la cama para dirigirse justo al baño sin voltear a mirarlo.


	10. Merengada de Banana

Capítulo 10/12:

Merengada de Banana

* * *

—Buen día Eren, te ves hecho mierda igual que Levi. Es como si no hubiesen dormido anoche. —saludó Farlan con todas las intenciones de que su comentario fuese malinterpretado, y los otros tres presentes voltearon con rapidez.

Levi, quien llegó junto a Eren, optó por ignorar a todos y abrir las puertas de KiwiShop, como todos los días.

—Demonios, Levi-san, ¿no lo dejaste dormir anoche? —Eld, quien siempre era el primero en llegar, le siguió el juego a Farlan—. Contrólate, es sólo un niño.

—Cuida lo que dices, Eld. Todos dejen de holgazanear y pónganse a limpiar. Hay que abrir KiwiShop al público. —habiendo dicho esto, Levi pasó directamente a su oficina. Eren sabía que estaba de ese humor por no haber dormido bien, pero por su salud mental, decidió no hacer el comentario.

—¿No te lo cogiste bien anoche?

—Mike, deja de molestarlo —habló Farlan, rodeando a Eren por los hombros—. Levi cumple 29 años mañana. ¿te gustaría participar en la celebración? Será una fiesta sorpresa planeada por Hange.

—¿Alguien me nombró? —exclamó la aludida, pasando por la puerta—. ¡Buenos días, buenos días! ¿Dónde está nuestro casi cumpleañero?

—En su madriguera, hibernando. —saludó Mike, entregándole una escoba a Hange.

—¡LEVI, SAL DE TU MADREGUERA! ¡MAÑANA ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS! —exclamó la de lentes, luego mirando hacia Eren—. ¿Vas a participar en la fiesta sorpresa que estoy planeando?

—No es sorpresa cuando la has realizado anualmente sin falta durante 8 años. —indicó Gunther, acabando de llegar y bostezando en el acto.

Eren lo pensó por un momento y se rindió. Su cabeza no podía relacionar a Levi con fiestas sorpresas.

—No parece el tipo de persona que le gusten las fiestas sorpresa. —opinó, y Petra, quien era la siguiente en llegar, asintió dándole la razón, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina sin unirse a la conversación.

—Eso es lo divertido —la ilusión de Hange hizo que Oulo, el último en llegar, soltara un suspiro de cansancio—. Espero anualmente que llegue el día de ver esa cara que pone siempre que le realizamos algo sorpresa.

—¿Qué cara pone? —Preguntó Eren, quien no pudo imaginarlo.

—La misma cara que pondría si mataran a su madre en frente de él, o la misma cara que pondría cuando se corre. No hay diferencia, siempre es igual, carente de vida. No sé qué le ve Hange de fascinante a eso.

—¿Lo has visto cuando se corre?

—E-es un decir. —Oulo, sonrojado y dándose cuenta de su error, se largó a refugiarse a la cocina. Justo entonces, una décima persona atravesó la puerta principal de KiwiShop, llamando la atención de todos.

Eren, quien no esperaba ver a nadie más hasta que se abriera la entrada al público, quedó hipnotizado tras observar al ardiente caballero rubio, bien vestido y con una presencia abrumadora, que saludaba a todos con una elegancia inigualable.

—Chicos, no hablen así del gerente Levi.

—Erwin, que raro verte por aquí. —saludó Hange con familiaridad. Los demás hicieron una reverencia que Eren imitó.

—Vine a traerle el regalo de cumpleaños a Levi hoy puesto que mañana estaré viajando a Minato. Por favor, no lo hagan enojar, recuerden lo que pasó el año pasado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Eren, mirando a la persona más cercana a él, Farlan, quien se limitó a suspirar.

—Puse una mezcla de hongos alucinógenos y marihuana en los brownies de la fiesta —recordó Hange con orgullo—. Todo se descontroló bastante esa noche.

Erwin, ignorando la conversación, se acercó a Eren.

—Parece que no nos han presentado.

Su voz ronca y profunda le causó un dulce escalofrío.

—Eren, señor. Me llamo Eren Yeager.

—Erwin Smith. Es un placer tener a jóvenes trabajando en KiwiShop —estrechó su inmensa mano con la suya mientras se escuchaba en el fondo el reproche de Farlan y Hange—. Levi me ha comentado que ambos están viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Cuida bien de él.

El silencio reinó por un momento.

El sonrojo que invadió el rostro de Eren fue tan poderoso, que incluso Oluo y Petra, quienes observaban todo desde la alejada distancia de la cocina, pudieron verlo.

—H-haré lo que pueda, señor. —se limitó a decir, desviando su mirada al suelo.

—Si me permiten, iré a ver a Levi.

De esa forma, Erwin se dirigió a la oficina del gerente y entró, cerrando con amabilidad la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué crees que le haya regalado? —preguntó Farlan para romper la tensión que había generado el comentario de Erwin, y todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, como alumnos en la clase cuando el profesor se retira.

—Lencería, quizás un babydoll —opinó Gunther, colocando al instante una mueca de asco—. Mierda, voy a tener que atender a muchas chicas lindas para sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

—¿Erwin y Levi son muy cercanos? —la inconsciente pregunta de Eren fue respondida por Farlan, quien era el que más conocía a Levi.

—Han sido amigos desde la universidad. El dueño confía mucho en Levi, tanto como para dejarlo a cargo de su negocio. Hay rumores de que mantuvieron una relación amorosa en algún momento, pero Erwin-san contrajo matrimonio después y tuvo hijos. Una historia triste.

—No necesariamente triste —intervino Mike—. Pueden coger, incluso aunque Erwin tenga esposa e hijos.

—Mike, por favor, ten cuidado con lo que dices —Hange le golpeó el hombro—. Recuerda que Eren le está sacando la vuelta a Levi. No me lo desanimes.

—No le estoy sacando la vuelta a nadie —añadió Eren en su defensa—. Sólo me ofreció casa.

—Y ambos son gais, solteros y codiciados, viven bajo el mismo techo, duermen en la misma cama, tienen ojeras y yo nací ayer. Por favor, Eren, lo que falta es que comiences a tutearlo y serán como una pareja de recién casados.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes que dormimos en la misma cama?

—No lo sabía —Hange ensanchó su sonrisa—. Ahora lo sé.

—Bien, hasta hace poco me di cuenta que soy gay, lo admito —aceptó Eren alzando un poco la voz—, pero eso no significa que me guste Levi-san, ¿sí? Es muy bajo de estatura, está obsesionado con la limpieza y se queja de todo, parece una versión grotesca y retorcida de mi madre en sus días.

—Eren, ya…

—No puedo esperar por encontrar casa rápido. Es como si estuviese viviendo con un anciano nazi —expresó Eren, volteándose y casi sufriendo un infarto al toparse con la mirada inexpresiva de Levi—. Señor, buen día, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Despertaste junto a mí, ¿cómo crees que me encuentro? —gruñó tajantemente, mirando a su alrededor—. Todos, ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? A trabajar.

* * *

.

—Luces como si hubieses almorzado 20 vergas. —saludó Annie sentándose al lado de Eren.

—¿Luzco radiante?

Annie alzó sus cejas, maravillada, brindándole el frapé de café Starbucks extra que había comprado por si se encontraba a Eren, cosa que no fue difícil.

Ella sabía que a Eren le encantaba ese lugar antes de comenzar las clases.

—Y aun tienes el descaro de negar que eres gay.

—No lo niego —Annie lo observó, sorprendida, tomándose su frapé—. Ya no lo niego, Annie.

—¿Ya lo has hecho con el enanito?

—Si te refieres a Levi-san, no. Y no creo que se vaya a dar algo.

—Te apuesto un mes de milkshakes de fresa gratis a que Levi quiere hacer un batido de banana con leche en tu trasero.

—An, ¿Banana con leche en mi trasero? Tus analogías están evolucionando.

Annie sonrió a su manera, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si no ves luz verde con el enanito, es mejor que vayas a buscar diversión por tu cuenta. Te arreglaré una cita con Reiner. Créeme, aunque no lo parezca, es un marica empedernido.

Annie sacó su celular ante la mirada perpleja de Eren.

—¿No me lo preguntarás? —negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, acepto una cita con Reiner, pero que quede claro que no fui yo el de la idea. Si algo sale mal, quiero que te hagas responsable.

—Ya deja de atribuirle la responsabilidad de tus actos a los demás. Te irá bien, relájate. Reiner es bastante versátil y experimentado, te sentirás a gusto —Annie le envió un mensaje a Reiner, y este le respondió rápidamente con un "sí" —. ¿ves? Es la mejor opción para romper ese himen anal tuyo.

Eren observó la pantalla del celular, entre inseguro e indeciso.

—Conozco a Reiner desde que te conozco a ti, cariño. Me cuesta verlo como un objeto sexual, es casi como un hermano mayor —frotó su rostro con frustración—. Dios, es incómodo hasta imaginarlo desnudo.

—Una vez le vi el miembro —comentó Annie como si nada—. Es grande y grueso.

—Annie, por favor —lejos de emocionarse, Eren sintió un escalofrío de terror en su trasero—. No des más detalles. Además, ¿Reiner no tiene ya a Bertolt?

—Se pelearon —simplificó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si prefieres a Bertolt, te puedo arreglar una cita con él. Aunque te lo advierto, también se lo he visto y él lo tiene más grande y grueso que Reiner.

—Me da curiosidad saber cómo es que les has visto el miembro viril a esos dos.

—También he visto el tuyo.

—Mentirosa —reaccionó Eren, aterrorizado, intentando hacer memoria de las veces en que se cambió de ropa al frente de Annie. Siempre había tenido cuidado con taparse apropiadamente.

—Es verdad, sólo que no te has dado cuenta. Y te digo algo —Annie terminó su café con una sonrisa macabra—. El tuyo no se compara al de ellos.

—Te creo —Eren dejó caer su cuerpo cansado en las piernas de Annie, y esta le quitó la goma del cabello para peinarlo con sus dedos.

—¿Hasta dónde te piensas dejar crecer el cabello?

—Lo cortaré cuando me gradúe.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Quieres que te lo jalen mientras te dan por atrás?

—Déjame quedarme en tu casa por esta noche —pidió, ignorando el tema anterior, cerrando los ojos y relajándose mientras Annie acariciaba su cabello—. No tengo ánimos de ver al "enanito" hoy.


	11. Piña Colada

Capítulo 11/12

Piña Colada

* * *

—Es la primera vez que visito un lugar como este. —admitió Eren entrando al bar de ambiente cuyo nombre "Piña Colada" brillaba con tubos de neón en la entrada.

—¿Qué te parece? —Reiner, más ardiente y musculoso que nunca, caminaba a sus espaldas llevando una camisa tan ajustada que Eren sentía pena por los botones que luchaban por no salir disparados por ahí.

—Escandaloso —dijo, yendo directamente a la barra y pidiendo un coctel de esos que tienen nombres vulgares como "orgia en la playa" o "sexo en la piscina" —. ¿Tu vienes seguido a estos lugares?

—Todos los fines de semana.

—¿Tienes algo que quite la ansiedad?

—Tengo anfetamina.

—Hombre —reaccionó Eren, recibiendo la pequeña pastilla en su mano—, yo decía algo más suave, como hierba.

—La anfetamina te quita la ansiedad. —animó Reiner, tomándose una pastilla semejante y pasándola con el coctel.

Eren lo imitó y mandó todo al carajo. Necesitaría estar bien ebrio y bien arriba si pensaba perder su virginidad con Reiner esa noche. No era que el rubio no le gustara, sino que no era su tipo. Pero ese mismo día Eren había propuesto perder la virginidad, así que no saldría de ese lugar si no era para ir a un motel.

—¿Quién te la vende? —preguntó, sacándole conversación a Reiner.

—Si te lo digo, Annie me matará. Luego Mikasa buscará la forma de encontrarme en el más allá, y me matará otra vez.

Eren carcajeó ante la broma que, si lo pensaba bien, sonaba como algo que pudiese suceder.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad. No me volveré adicto.

—Igual no te lo diré, Eren —Reiner se levantó de la silla y lo jaló consigo—. Te llevo a un lugar más tranquilo.

* * *

.

—Es preocupante —exclamaba Reiner, observando el cielo nocturno, consternado—. Si el campo magnético de la tierra se sigue desplazando a un ritmo tan alarmante, estaremos jodidos. La humanidad no está preparada para una inversión de los polos magnéticos. Creo que la gente no le toma la debida atención al tema.

Eren asintió, dándole la razón mientras soltaba lentamente el humo del cigarrillo. Ambos habían subido hasta el tercer piso del bar, donde la música no molestaba y se podía ver el cielo nocturno.

No había mucha gente y se podía entablar una conversación decente sin necesidad de gritarse el uno al otro.

—Sería interesante ver lo que pasa —opinó Eren, retirando el cigarrillo de su boca y zarandeándolo a través del cielo—. Observar cómo se comporta la gente sin artefactos eléctricos, sin redes sociales, sin luces en la ciudad que te impidan ver el maravilloso cielo nocturno repleto de luces y auroras boreales.

Reiner lo observaba detenidamente, como si estuviese hipnotizado por sus palabras.

—Quisiera ver el cielo que observaban tus ojos de pequeño.

—Mira hacia arriba —indicó Eren—. Mira, observa. ¿Qué ves?

Reiner alzó la mirada y entornó sus ojos. Las luces de la ciudad no permitían ver todos los objetos celestes que se verían a simple vista en un lugar alejado de toda civilización urbana, sin embargo, se lograban ver las estrellas más brillantes.

—Vega, Deneb y Altair. El triángulo de verano.

—Eso era lo que veía.

Eren bajó la mirada y se encontró con Reiner muy cerca de él. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, si alguien le llegase a preguntar como sucedió, Eren no sabría responder. La lengua de Reiner estaba en su boca, y lo que sentía, aparte del furor natural de su primer beso homosexual, era el fuerte sabor a alcohol, cigarro y una fruta que no supo distinguir.

Ambos se separaron después de lo que para Eren pareció la cantidad de tiempo que tarda Plutón en recorrer la órbita completa del sol, y no se sintió avergonzado, sino mareado y abrumado y con los sentidos más sensibles de lo común.

—Eren.

Escuchó a Levi decir su nombre y supo que lo que había tomado anteriormente ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Pero entonces Eren volteó y vio a Levi justo ahí.

—Levi-san, feliz cumpleaños. —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, separándose de Reiner lo más rápido que sus temblorosas extremidades le permitieron.

—Ya es la tercera vez que me deseas feliz cumpleaños hoy. —respondió de mala gana, entonces Eren lo supo: no era una visión. Levi realmente, casualmente y desgraciadamente se encontraba presente en el mismo lugar.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños —dijo, abrazándolo, comprobando definitivamente que era Levi, su jefe—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Dios, Eren está tuteando a Levi —indicó Farlan, apareciendo de la literal nada desde el punto de vista de Eren—. La profecía de Hange-san se está cumpliendo.

—Eren, que bella casualidad que nos encontremos aquí —Hange rodeó a Eren por los hombros, ignorando a Reiner, quien fue bombardeado hacia un lado por la de lentes—. Ahora sí podemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Levi por lo alto.

—Hange —Mike jaló a la susodicha lejos de Eren—, el chico tiene acompañante. ¿ya no te funcionan esos lentes tuyos?

—Perfecto, más gente a la celebración. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

—Reiner —respondió el que ahora era rodeado por la de lentes—. Un placer.

—¿Eres la pareja de Eren? —preguntó Levi escudriñando ferozmente a Reiner, y Eren intervino antes que el susodicho siquiera aspirara algo de aire para responder.

—Él estudia astrofísica igual que yo. Somos compañeros de carrera desde hace un año, aunque estudiamos en clases distintas y casi no nos vemos.

—¿Ustedes son los compañeros de trabajo de Eren? —Reiner hizo una reverencia—. Un gusto, he escuchado mucho sobre ustedes.

—¡SOMOS POPULARES! ¡UN BRINDIS! ¡MAAAAALDICIÓOOOON! ¡MURAMOS TODOS JUNTOS!

Hange exclamó, desquiciada, y Eren quedó perplejo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hange-san?

—Ella ya no es Hange —Oulo respondió la pregunta de Eren, mirando a la de lentes con una mezcla de asco y lástima—. Ella es ahora una forma de vida carente de sentido común, gobernada por narcóticos, alcohol y otras sustancias ilícitas. Sólo no la mires a los ojos y no te hará daño.

—Esta vez hizo un pastel de "oreo" —Mike pronunció la palabra oreo con sospecha—. Temimos que esta vez tuviese LSD, así que no comimos. Ella fue la única que comió de su propio pastel, y mira como está. No me quiero imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si todos hubiésemos comido.

* * *

Eren hizo hasta lo imposible para escaparse de Reiner y encontrar a Levi.

Estaba enojado al borde de las lágrimas.

De entre todos los malditos bares gais de Kaguragashi, y de Shinjuku, y de Tokio y de Japón y de la Tierra y del Sistema Solar y de toda la maldita Vía Láctea, ¿porqué Levi tenía que estar celebrando su cumpleaños allí, en Piña Colada?

Lo peor era que estaba seguro que Levi lo había visto besando a Reiner, y eso le generaba ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo. Quería morir, pero antes debía excusarse, y disculparse por todas las cosas feas que había dicho de él el día anterior en KiwiShop, y disculparse por no haber dormido en casa esa noche y por no haberle avisado y por no haberle respondido la llamada y por haberlo dejado en visto en LINE.

Eren lo buscó y lo encontró. Levi estaba en la barra, milagrosamente solo, bebiendo quien sabe que rayos.

—No es lo que usted piensa. —abordó Eren sin más. Levi no se inmutó. Ni siquiera lo miró.

—Dime, niño, ¿Qué te hace creer que tienes alguna idea de lo que pienso?

—Estás molesto. Cuando me llamas "niño" es porque estás molesto.

—Eres un niño, así que te llamo "niño" —bebió el ultimo sorbo de su trago y finalmente lo observó, con el ceño fruncido—. Dime de qué otra forma se le puede llamar a un niño que no sea "niño".

—No soy un niño. Soy mucho más alto que tú.

Dicho esto, Eren procedió a romper en llantos, cual niño pequeño.

—¿Qué? Estás llorando. Demonios que eres un niño, Eren, estás llorando —Levi salió finalmente de su personaje frío sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado. Colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas húmedas y las limpió—. ¿Por qué demonios estás llorando?

—No quiero que usted me odie. No quiero que piense que Reiner me gusta.

—¿Por qué te importa lo que yo piense?

Eren no respondió con palabras, sino que lo hizo con un beso, uno rápido pero profundo.

Acto seguido limpió sus lágrimas y finalmente confesó:

—Por eso.

Levi, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, lo atrajo hasta él y le habló al oído:

—Hay mucho ruido, no lo entendí bien. Explícamelo de nuevo.

Eren asintió, y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez profundizando y prolongando el contacto.


	12. Crema Chantilly

Capítulo 12/12

Crema Chantilly

* * *

En cuanto Eren abrió los ojos, sintió que moriría. Sus ojos dolían, su cabeza dolía, todo su mundo palpitaba y dolía.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer? —la voz de Levi lo volvió a la vida.

Eren miró a su alrededor: estaba en la cama de Levi.

—Recuerdo algo, pero tengo dificultad en saber si fue real o fue parte de mi imaginación.

—Besaste a Reiner —informó, y Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¿Quieres seguir escuchando?

—No.

—Lloraste —continuó narrando, sentándose junto a Eren—. Y me besaste, dos veces. Luego te volviste mierda y acompañaste a Hange en su locura. Te saqué arrastrando del club, te traje a casa y te acosté en la cama. ¿Quieres seguir escuchando lo que pasó?

—No, pero me va a contar de todos modos, ¿cierto?

—Parafraseando, te confesaste.

—Mierda. —Eren seriamente no quería seguir escuchando, pero no podía levantarse. Sentía que, si se movía un centímetro, se desmoronaría.

—Me dijiste que has tenido fantasías sexuales conmigo. Que lo hemos hecho en el baño, en la cama, en el sofá, en cada rincón de esta maldita casa. En una te la mamé con crema chantilly. En tu mente lo hemos hecho infinidades de veces. Admito que me sorprendió tu confesión, pero era natural, siendo tan joven y virgen y teniendo tantas hormonas acumuladas.

—Esto no puede ser peor.

—¿Quieres escuchar más?

—Oh, no.

—Te desnudaste y expusiste tu miembro erecto al frente de mí.

—Oh, dios. No.

—Sí. Simplemente comenzaste a hacerte una paja al frente de mí, y me obligaste a verte. No puedes culparme por no haber hecho nada. Yo también tenía ginebra corriéndome por las venas. Te manoseaste en mi cama hasta que acabaste encima de tu estómago, sudado, alterado y gimiendo como una perra en celo. Cuando lograste calmarte, me miraste, me sonreíste y me dijiste "¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche?"

—Levi-san.

Levi se acomodó encima de Eren, y aunque la resaca lo estaba matando y tuvo los temples de detenerlo, no quiso.

—Me retaste con esa niñata sonrisa tuya. Y entonces me vi obligado a treparme encima de ti, tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Te vi detenidamente. Tus ojos, dios mío, tú estabas muy excitado. Tú me rogabas con tus ojos. Eras un poema, cada vez que te tocaba, tú temblabas y te estremecías debajo de mí. Tu boca quedó hinchada de tanto que la besé y la lamí y la absorbí y la exploré hasta grabármela de memoria. Y finalmente cuando ya ambos estábamos listos…

Levi guardó silencio, y Eren, emocionado y excitado, alzó sus manos para tocarle las mejillas.

—Levi-san, ¿Qué pasó?

—Vomitaste.

La excitación de Eren se esfumó. Tapó su cara con sus manos y reprimió un grito frustrado.

—No sabes cuánto me odio en este preciso momento. —admitió Eren ahogándose en su propia resaca y, ahora, también en su vergüenza.

Levi le quitó sus manos del rostro y le obligó a observarlo.

—Te perdonaré una vez mi edredón esté libre de todos tus fluidos. —añadió justo antes de besarlo.

La acción lo tomó por sorpresa, y aunque ya lo habían hecho la noche anterior, esta vez fue diferente. Eren ahora estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ahora estaba consciente. Levi lo estaba besando calmadamente, sin apuros.

Evidentemente KiwiShop no abriría ese día.

—Todo lo que tú dices que te dije, todo eso realmente lo imaginé. —admitió Eren en un susurró.

—Lo sé.

Entonces fue Eren quien esta vez buscó la boca de Levi. Se besaron en esa posición por un agradable rato, y cuando ya sintieron sus labios adormecidos, Levi se separó, pero sólo un poco.

—¿Qué va pasar con nosotros de ahora en adelante?

—No lo sé, Eren. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿"Cásate conmigo"?

—Dime si tú te sientes de la misma forma que me siento yo.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no he tenido todas esas cantidades exorbitantes de fantasías sexuales contigo. Aunque no te voy a negar que las quisiera hacer realidad.

Levi terminó la distancia entre ellos para compartir otro beso. Todos los problemas que Eren alguna vez tuvo se vieron triviales en comparación a la sensación de la lengua de Levi acariciando la suya. Nada importó, ni sus miedos, ni sus preocupaciones, ni sus obstáculos.

Lo único que a Eren le importó fue besar a Levi. Sin embargo, una pequeña duda lo abordó, obligándole a romper el contacto.

—¿Ahora somos pareja?

Levi lo calló con otro beso, dándole a entender que sí. Pero entonces Eren volvió a separarse.

—Dentro de cuatro meses no me salgas con que eres heterosexual y que te acuestas con mi hermana, porque no sabría cómo superarlo.

—¿Qué tal si en lugar de escuchar todas tus cursilerías hacemos realidad la fantasía de mamártela con crema chantilly? Aprovechando me que queda un poco en la cocina.

Eren tembló ante el pensamiento, y asintió, olvidando de una vez por todas cada una de sus dudas existenciales.

Fin.

* * *

_Notas finales_

_Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero haya sido agradable de leer, de la misma forma que fue agradable escribirlo._

_A todos los que leyeron esto, muchas gracias_

_Gracias y lo que siempre les digo, ¡sean felices!_


End file.
